Donkey Kong Vs Bonzi Buddy
by DoctorDOOMKingOfLatveria
Summary: DK finds of a sinister fool that seeks to rid the world of happiness, will he overcome him?
1. Chapter 1

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were watching Fantastic Four (2015)

"This is terrible, there is clearly no love put into it, even if the actors are good in everything else, they give terrible performances here, none of the characters are faithful to their comic book versions and it's just boring and filled with plot holes. Fox clearly did not learn a single thing from the last two movies and are only keeping the rights out of spite." Donkey exclaimed.

"Josh Trank did such a good job on Chronicle, I had no idea he was such a jerk and made something as bad as this." Diddy said.

Cranky Kong came into the room:

"Trank is indeed a jerk but this film is not his doing, you two come with me and peer into the Crystal Coconut."

A purple gorilla appeared in the Crystal Coconut

"This is Bonzi Buddy, he plans to remove the world of happiness, long ago he was banished but someone unknowingly brought him back." Cranky explained

"Well, then we got to stop him! Come on little buddy, let's go give him a banana slam-"

"WAIT! He is too powerful, you'll never beat him alone, as much as I don't want to do this, take the Crystal Coconut, it's your only hope and take Dixie with you, when you are dealing with BB, you need a team of three." Cranky said

"Heh heh heh, thanks for looking out for us, old timer, if you wanted us dead, you would have told us to take Bluster!" Diddy shouted.

"Ay, but you will need Bluster, if you can find the secret of the powers of Leo Luster, you might be able to overpower Bonzi Buddy."

And thus our adventure begins; will DK, Diddy and Dix over come Bonzi Buddy? And what will become of Candy and Funky? … Well, they're not appearing in this fic, so yeah.

TO BE CONTINUED

*Roundabout plays*


	2. Chapter 2

Donkey, Dixie and Diddy met up at the factory to meet up with Bluster:

"It's a stern and followed refusal."

Bluster answered.

"But Bluster, if we don't get the power of Leo Luster, we stand no chance against Bonzi Buddy!"

Diddy yelled!

"But I refuse."

(Author's note: Bluster might seem rude and prideful, but he has a good reason in canon to not wanting to be helpful as seen in the episode From Zero To Hero)

The three walked outside and discussed plans.

"That Bluster can be a pain in the donkey sometimes."

DK sighted

"We have no choice; we're going have to blackmail him with his cat OC."

Diddy suggested.

"No, Diddy, that's morally wrong! That OC is way too cute and popular on the internet to let to people know she was created by Bluster! We got try something else … what always works … music!"

Diddy answered.

The three went back into the factory:

"Oh, what do you want now?"

Bluster asked.

"We built this city."

Diddy singed.

"Oh no, you know I have a weakness for Starship!"

(Author's note, there is no evidence of Bluster being a fan of Starship in the series but I felt it was fitting for his character."

"We built this city on rock and roll!"

Donkey continued.

"Please stop!"

Bluster pleaded!

"We built this city!"

Dixie almost finished.

All three of them at once sang:

"We built this city…"

"ON ROCK AND ROLL!"

Bluster finally gave up and joined in.

"Fine, I will give you the potion, but never ask for anything from me again!"

"Not like we would want to, heh heh heh."

Diddy laughed.

With a new power in hand , our final chapter approaches, will our heroes be able to stop Bonzi Buddy?

To be continued

*Roundabout plays*


	3. Chapter 3

Donkey, Diddy and Dix arrive in front of Bonzi Buddy's lair, which Eddie The Mean Old Yeti was standing in front of.

"Don't go in there! Go back to your home!" Eddie suggested

"There will be no home to go back to if we don't go in there!" Donkey Kong replied

"Eddie can't stop you … but if you can't do it, all of Kongo Bongo is doomed."

"We have no choice, you stay out here, and we'll deal with Bonzi Buddy" Diddy answered.

"Alright, you two, put on the potion now."  
Dixie asked.

"We wouldn't look out of place in a fighting game with this hair, heh heh." Diddy chuckled.

" I don't like it, it makes me sound like some variation of Bluster." Dixie complained

"Well, there he is, little buddies, the purple bulk of hate, Bonzi Buddy. You will pay for making the Fantastic Four movies suck!" Donkey Kong yelled.

"Good evening, Expand Dong, isn't it such a wonderful day?" Bonzi revealed himself

Donkey tried to punch him but even with the added power of the Leo Luster potion, his attacks have no effects.

"Well, it's been nice gnawing you; do you have any last words, Expand Dong?"

"Yeah … you suck."

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!"

Bonzi unleashed the Memz virus onto to Donkey Kong, DK collapsed on the ground while thoughts of Minecraft Sex Porn and How 2 Buy Weed overwhelmed him.

"Well, now that I am done with him, it's time to deal with you two, hehe!"  
Bonzi told Diddy and Dix, but before he could unleash his power on them, a voice called out.

"You can do it, DK!"

"Come on DK, smack him!

It was Cranky and Eddie! They came to voice their support! And they brought all of DK's friends!

"You got thisssssss, DK."

"You can win, DK."  
Ruyko Matoi and Remiu Hakuri chimed in

"You got the power, DK!"

"Focus your sprit!"

"We're with you guys!"

Dinobot leader Grimlock, Missle from Ghost Trick and Puss In Boots added

"I believe in you, DK."

"Don't give in, DK."

"I know you can do this, DK!"

Tito Dick Dickman, Lucina and Future Trunks supported

"You can win, DK!"

"You always do!"

Diddy and Dixie added their last words

"It's time to finish him, BANANA SLAMA STYLE!"

The Crystal Coconut circled around DK and made him become HEAVENLY DK, which gave him a heavenly voice, which he sang this:

"(Hoo, ha, hoo, ha)  
Donkey Kong!  
Heyo, look out down below  
Here he comes, banana slamma  
Donkey Kong!  
(Hoo, ha, hoo, ha)  
Donkey Kong!  
(Hoo, ha, hoo, ha)  
Donkey Kong!

Heyo, look out down below  
Here he comes, banana slamma  
Kongo Bongo's hero  
Heyo, Donkey Kong, let's go, let's go  
Here he comes, banana slamma  
(Hoo ha)"

"His voice is too beautiful, I cannot live in a world of such beauty … I-I-I-"

Bonzi Buddy than exploded

ANDTHATWASTHELASTOFBONZIBUDDYHEWASGONEFOREVER

GO TO THE NEW WORLD


End file.
